VPBE
Below you will find a comprehensive list of new features, cosmetics and balance changes that are currently active in the PBE, relative to the live server. These changes are all highly tentative and are all subject to change, or may even be scrapped. Please do not replicate this information elsewhere on the site. A change that has been scrapped will be stricken through, while changes that have been temporarily reverted will be moved to the inactive changes. Reasons content might be reverted includes bugs or end-of-cycle patch preparation. New Cosmetics in the Store The following champion skins have been added to the store: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) The following champion skins have been adjusted: * (texture update) * and (splash has been properly flipped) * and now have unique axe catch emblems rather than just re-using the base emblem! The following Chroma packs have been added to the store for : * (N/A, N/A and N/A) PVP.net Clubs ;Clubs * Similar to Clans or Guilds in other games, players can now set-up clubs. * Club names must be unique and are entirely organized and controlled by the players. ** Clubs must also select a tag, between 2 and 5 letters. * On release, clubs provide a persistent chat room that stays active across login sessions for all clubmates. * Club leaders will have a full set of moderation tools. * Clubs are currently limited at 100 members. * Players must set one of their clubs as their "active" club, which determines which Club will appear next to their name on the Friends List as well as the tag that appears before their name in-game. Team Builder Draft ;Distribution * After a trial on the PBE, there will be a Live Beta on selected regions (including NA) replacing Normal Draft. * If all goes well, distribution to other servers will continue including Ranked Draft. * In the future there are plans for Team Builder to replace Blind queues, as well, which follow the below steps except the provision picks are the actual picks and the game locks in. How the game will address pre-level-10 non-jungler games remains to be addressed. Champion Select - Assemble.jpg|Assemble Your Team - Invite friends or queue up on your own. Each player must select two positions from a selection of , , , , and , or may select exclusively. Once everyone is selected - the host can hit Queue Up. Champion Select - Finding Match.jpg|You are now in Match Making. Champion Select - Match Found.jpg|Ready to play? You are matched with allied players that complete your team based on your preferences, with an attempt to accommodate all primary preferences. Unlike Team Builder, duos/trios can be matched with duos/trios. Champion Select - Assigned Positions.jpg|You are informed of the position the system has assigned you, based on your preferences. Champion Select - Provisional Picks.jpg|In a Blind Pick, each of you must now choose a provisional champion. While there is no formal swapping system, you can use this time to discuss your picks and potentially trade positions. The team you're on is represented in the map. 35 seconds Champion Select - Ban Phase (Choosing).jpg|The Third, Fourth and Fifth Summoner of each team now take turns banning. Bans now require confirmation and failing to ban will result in a dodge. 40 seconds each Champion Select - Ban Phase (Observing).jpg|Banning from the observer's perspective. Champion Select - Pick Phase (Choosing).jpg|Choose your champion. You are still encouraged to grab priority champions for your allies - trading champions is still a feature. 40 seconds each Champion Select - Pick Phase (Observing).jpg|Picking from an observer's perspective. The arrow beneath this option will open-up Skin Selection. Champion Select - Skin Selection.jpg|Skin selection. Champion Select - Finalize.jpg|Use this time to make any adjustments or trade champions. The arrow beneath this option will open-up Skin Selection. 40 seconds ;Less Obvious Changes *Your team must consist of one of each , , , and , compared to Team Builder where the Captain chooses how he wants his team. The support is not strictly assigned a lane and the positions are not class-restricted - i.e. bot only refers to the person who wants to kill minions/earn gold in bot lane. *Failing to ban will also incur a dodge penalty. *Failing to pick a provisional champion will NOT incur a dodge penalty. *Champion select quotes are now heard by all players - but only when the selection is locked in. *While each team still gets two picks per phase (except first and last), picking is now done one summoner at a time. Each player gets 40 seconds. ;Splash Art * "Centered" versions of every Splash Art have been added and are used as part of the new champion select interface. ** The centered version of seems to be based on a new splash Art, not his live Splash Art. ** Some outdated centered Splash Arts (for , and some others) and centered Splash Arts from Chinese server are found. Mysterious Announcer *The following "Announcer" lines have been added to the client, in the same style as the Ancient Ascendant: **"I'm running out of heroes." **"I wish they'd give up trying to stop me, but I can understand their position." **"Well, that wasn't the hero." **"They try to knock me down, but I have a low center of gravity." **"I got lucky. You'll get me next time." **"Annnddd, my search continues." The speaker is . The map/game mode the announcements are connected to are currently unknown. League of Legends General ;Pushing Advantage (Minions) *Minions now display that amount of bonus damage and amount of damage reduction above their health bar in the unit frame. ; *Base level changed to 6 from 2. Its stats at level 6 remain the same as its current stats at level 1, but this affects how quickly it levels passively. *Base damage reduced to 85 from 105. Champions ; * **Mana cost changed to from . * **Cooldown reduced to from . ; * **DOT duration increased to seconds from . Total damage unchanged. **Bonus damage to turrets reduced to 25% from 50%. **Bonus AD ratio reduced to 90% from 120%. * ** Armor penetration changed to 60% bonus armor from 40% total armor. **Bonus damage to champions reduced to from . ; * ** Mana refund when killing less than two targets. ** If Rend kills at least one target, its cooldown is reset. If Rend kills two or more targets, its mana cost is refunded. ; * **Missile speed increased to 1750 from 1600. ; * **Shield decay per second reduced to 1.5% from 2%. * ** Can target allied minions. Lesser minions have half the radius of champions and large minions. * **Damage increased to from . * **Initial damage reduced to % from % . 25% instantly from 50%. **Damage per second increased to % from . 75% over 10 seconds from 50%. ***''Total damage unchanged.'' **Ghost's bonus attack damage changed to from . ; * ** Mana cost increased to 75 from 60 at all ranks. * ** Cooldown increased to from . ** Mana cost increased to 100 from 75. ; * ** Updated to use new - 40% self-healing reduction instead of 50% incoming-healing reduction. Items ; *Healing increased to 15% from 12%. *Damage reduction increased to 15% from 12%. ; * Removed. ; * + + = * Grants 60 ability power and 10% movement speed. * Grants Moving and casting generates charges, up to 100. At 100 charges, the next instance of ability damage you deal will expend all charges to deal 80 bonus magic damage to the first enemy hit and summon up to 3 lesser bolts that target nearby enemies, prioritizing enemies damaged by the ability and champions over minions. * Echo deals }} damage to Large Monsters. Hitting a Large Monster with this effect will restore . ; / *Mana regen reduced to 100% from 150%. *Now grants 10% cooldown reduction. ; *Mana regen reduced to 100% from 150%. *Now grants 10% cooldown reduction. *Tribute is now disabled for 12 seconds after killing a minion. ; *Cooldown changed to 120-60 from 90-60. cooldown is reduced by 33% instead of 50%. ; *Mana regeneration reduced to 100% from 150%. *Tribute is now disabled for 12 seconds after killing a minion. *Slow duration reduced to 2 seconds from 4. * Slow duration now increases up to 5 seconds based on how far the ghosts have travelled. ; / / / * Mana regeneration now applies while in the River as well as the Jungle. * Mana regeneration increased to 180% from 150%. ; * Armor penetration increased to 45% from 40%. ; *Passive named Echo. ; * Armor penetration increased to 45% from 40%. ; *Now grants +5% movement speed. * movement speed reduced to 7% from 12%. ; *Movement speed reduced to 7% from 8%. ; *Movement speed increased to 7% from 5%. ; * Armor increased to 50 from 45. ; * Cooldown reduced to 180-90 seconds from 180-120 seconds. Masteries ;;Ferocity ; * Damage per half-second increased to 1 % AP)}} % bonus AD)}} from 1 % AP)}} % bonus AD)}}. ** Single target damage increased to 8 from 8 . ** AoE total damage increased to 4 % AP)}} from 4 . ** DoT total damage increased to 2 % AP)}} from 2 % bonus AD)}}. ; * Damage per stack increased to 1 - 14 from (0.42 level)}}. * Max. stacks reduced to 8 from 10 ** Max. damage changed to 8 - 112 from (4.2 level)}}. ; *Healing adjusted to 5%-25% based on level from 15% at all levels. *Attack speed increased to 30% from 20%. ;;Cunning ; *Base armor penetration reduced to from . *Armor penetration per level reduced tion from . ; *Time frame to trigger the effect increased to seconds from 2. *Movement speed increased to 40% from 35%. * Grants 100% . ;;Resolve ; *Damage reduction increased to 4% from 3%. * Increased damage reduction while near an allied champion. *''Redirect damage remains 6%.'' ; *Heal increased to from 100. * Heal now triggers on large monster kills. Upcoming Changes :The following changes have been teased by Riot to be coming to the PBE in the upcoming cycle. ;Soon * **Alistar/Maokai-tier VU. **New Innate, Q and W - new abilities serve a similar purpose but in a more interesting way. **Largely unchanged E and R. * **Heal is staying and he won't be out-healed by Gangplank any more. **Still retains an element of stat buffing. Inactive Changes :The following changes have been disabled, but have not been scrapped and are pending future release. * General ** Riven now features a unique mechanic, which is displayed in her secondary resource bar - Edge. *** Riven starts at 0 and can have up to 100. Landing against an enemy champion generates 20 Edge, and she will lose her Edge if she has not gained any in the last 10 seconds at a rate of 10 per second. * ** Queuing empowered attacks - i.e. Runic Charge limit reduced to 1 from 3. ** Riven deals % increased damage for every point of Edge, up to 10% increase. * ** Bonus damage based on target's missing health. ** Deals 3% increased damage for every 1 Edge, up to 300% damage. Consumes all current '''Edge' on activation. Minimum and maximum values unchanged.'' ;;Items ; - ICEBOXED * + + ** Total cost changed to (combine cost ) * Now grants 250 health. * Ability power reduced to 40 from 70. * Magic resistance increased to 60 from 50. * Aura removed. * Every 2 seconds a pulse emanates dealing 40 (+ 2 champion level) magic damage to nearby enemies and reduces their Magic Resistance by 5% for 6 seconds, stacking up to 30%. ; - Iceboxed * Availability: Summoner's Rift * Cost: * Summons a mandrake that runs toward the target brush (1200 range) and burrows itself for 2 minutes. While running, the mandrake provides sight over a area and is vulnerable to attacks. While burrowed, the mandrake is invisible and loses its sight, but will ping whenever an enemy champions moves within 1000-range. The detection works against stealth champions and over terrain. Mandrake Wards are considered Stealth Wards and will count toward the Stealth Ward cap. ; - Iceboxed * While this item hasn't been seen since Preseason 2014: its icon was updated during Preseason 2015. ; * + + = * Armor penetration removed. * 6% of the physical damage you deal to a target is dealt again as true damage over the next 3 seconds. This damage stacks cumulatively. }} References Category:Patch notes Category:Update after new patch needed